Jaimon's Kalos Adventure
by Jaimon Kirkland
Summary: Me starting my own kalos adventure with my team of Pokemon. Traveling all through Kalos to be the next Kalos champion.
1. Chapter 1

**I was watching the last kalos league that happened years ago. It was so awesome especially with that mega charizard wow it was at a disadvantage yet it still won. That battle was so intense then, again the power of mega evolution does give Pokémon new powers and strength. It was because of that battle that I want to be a Pokémon Trainer. Also, because that guy with the mega charizard inspired me to be a trainer that I want to beat him in a battle I want to be his rival. One day I will face him and I will be able to defeat him. This talks about my Journey through Kalos. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Jaimon's Kalos adventure

Chapter 1 The adventure begins

The Next Morning

"Oh! Jaimon" Calling mom from downstairs. I woke up from that and my little Fletchling's chirping. Me and Fletchling had been friends ever since I was a kid. You see when I was young I got lost in Santalune Forest. I had no idea where to go. Just then a cute little Fletchling appeared and he guided out of the forest safe and sound. We became good friends since then. "Those we're some good time" I said. Then, I just remembered mom was waiting for me downstairs. I raced downstairs and asked "what is it mom?" I just wanted let you know that I got a message from professor Sycamore. He told me tell go to vinville town. You'll meet someone whose working and helping him. "Ok! Thanks mom" " Oh but first you should change you don't want to go out there in your pj's do you?" "Your probably right I should change" I said and I went up the stairs brushed my teeth, Washed my face, and put my cap and clothes on. " Okay mom I'm out!" "Ok! Have a great time." "I will." I said hello to my giant rhyhorn and went on my way to vinville town.

After 1 minute

I finally arrived at vinville town now I need to find Professor Sycamore's people. I asked everyone but they said they weren't just as I was about to go back home I bumped into a guy with a black shirt. "I am so sorry sir" I said apologetically. "Nah, you okay dude" he said. "Um excuse me sorry to bother you with this question but you it's really important um are one of Professor Sycamore's pupil?" "Sure am I'm Tierno I'm Helping Sycamore with his studies." "Really, wow well my name is Jaimon and I got a call from Professor Sycamore saying to come to Vinville town and find his pupils." "Ah, I see so you're Jaimon, kid I've been looking all over for you. Why don't you come with me I want to introduce you to some people." I went with him to a table with four people there. "About time you showed up tierno" said one girl. "So you must be Jaimon my name is Trevor. And these two are Shauntale and Serena." "Okay, nice to meet all of you so why was I summoned here?" I asked. "Here let us explain you see Professor Sycamore needed 3 kids who are worthy of this mission." "What Mission?" I asked. "To Complete the Pokedex silly" said Serena. "What no way" "Yes way" said Shauntale. "Here's how it's going to go you three will be given a Pokémon that Pokémon will stay by your side as your friend and/or partner. And here they are. One Pokémon look like a fox, one look like a frog and one looks like a chipmunk. "So whose getting who?" asked Tierno. "Oh! I call Chespin" said Shauntale. "I call Fennekin" said Serena. "So Jaimon that means you'll be getting Froakie huh?" "Um no offense guys but I'm going on this Journey with my Pokémon at the house." "What!" Shouted everyone. "Are you sure?" asked Trevor. "I'm sure" I said. "Okay what Pokémon will you be taking on this Journey?" asked Shauntale. "You'll see" I said. "OK! Now let's get down to business. First, the pokedex one for you, one for you, and one for you." Said Trevor. "Thanks" I said. "Oh! By the way Jaimon you should let your mom know you will be helping Professor Sycamore. So she won't be too worried ok." Suggested Tierno. "Ok! I will thanks see ya!"

After 1 minute

"Back home already, this is going to be a long journey." I went to my house door opened it with my key. "Mom I'm home" I shouted. "Oh! Welcome back sweetie how was it?" "Okay, but mom get this I was given a mission to complete the pokedex for professor Sycamore." I said excitedly. "Really? That's amazing and I take it he gave you a Pokémon as well. "Not really" I said. "What but why?" "You see I didn't want those Pokémon because I have already thought of a team of Pokémon I plan to travel with and those Pokémon weren't one of them." "Oh!" said mom when she got it. "I understand, But how are you planning on getting Pokémon without a Pokémon of your own?" "Actually I have a Pokémon of my own." My mom gave me a confused look "wait you do?" "Yep" I said. "Where is it?" Just then Fletchling flew through the window of my room and flew downstairs. "Why she's right here isn't that right Fletchling." "Fletch-ling!" said Fletchling happily. "So I guess you have to go" said mom so sad. "Yeah I guess so" I told her sadly. "But you know what?! Once I complete my journey I will make it back home" I said trying to cheer her up. "I know you will sweetie" said mom. We came in for a hug "good bye mom." "Good bye son take care out there." "I will" I said when I exited. "Whelp looks like my journey begins right now! Ready to go fletchling?" "Fletch-ling" said Fletchling excitedly. I was heading back to vinville town. To meet the others. When I arrived I only found Shauntale. "Hey Shauntale, how's it going?" "Hey Jaimon, I'm doing fine thanks. By the way I was just going to meet Serena at Route 2 want to come?" "I don't see why not okay!" I followed Shauntale out of vinville town and into Route 2 and as expected Serena was there waiting for us. "Well Well looks like you two finally made it." "Yeah sorry to keep you waiting." "Okay listen up you two I'm going to teach you how to catch a Pokémon first you need to find a Pokémon like that bunnelby over there first you call out your Pokémon, next you battle the Pokémon until it's tired or can't battle anymore or you can put it to sleep or paralyze it to catch it easier. Then last but not least you throw a Pokéball at it and it's caught. Here allow me to demonstrate, Alright Fennenkin let's go." Fennenkin came out of it's Pokéball and onto the field. When bunnelby saw Fennenkin and it's trainer it went into a battle stance meaning it's ready to fight. "Alright Fennenkin use ember!" said Serena starting the battle. Fennenkin unleashed an ember attack on bunnelby but bunnelby was dodging it the best way it can until fennenkin's ember finally hit. Just as bunnelby was about to get up it got on fire (Litterly). "Perfect" said Serena. Then she threw a Pokéball and hit bunnelby. Bunnelby was put in the Pokéball the Pokéball wiggled three times until it made a sound and stars surrounded the Pokéball. "And that everyone is how you catch a Pokémon" said Serena. "Cool" me and Shauntale said at the same time. "You, guys are going to need more than one Pokémon so I'll give you both Pokéballs. Here Shauntale 5 for you and Jaimon I'll give you 6 Just for safe keeping okay." "Gee, thanks" I said. "Whelp I don't know about you guys but I'm heading to Santalune Forest" "Oh! I'll go too" said Shauntale. "What about you Jaimon?" asked Serena. "I'll join you two I just need to think about something" "Okay see ya!" Said Shauntale and she and Serena left to Sanatlune forest. As for me I was still in route 2 pondering my thoughts. I looked at my Pokéballs and and seconds later Fletchling flew out of my jacket pocket and landed on one of the Pokéballs it pecked it and moments later it went inside the Pokéball the white button on the Pokéball kept flashing red until stars surrounded the Pokéball. I just let fletchling out of it's Pokéball and fletchling was flying around until it landed on my shoulder. "Well, Fletchling it's a long journey but I know we can make it no matter what comes our way what do you say?" I asked fletchling. "Fletch fletch-ling" said Fletchling happily. I smiled and Proudly said "Alright Fletchling let's do this!" and We headed to Santalune forest.

To Be Continued On the Next chapter

* * *

 **Don't you worry folks they'll be more chapters coming soon.**


	2. Chapter 2 The doubt

Jaimon's Kalos Journey

Chapter 2: The Doubt

 **I continued my journey to be the best the trainer that I can be. So far the only Pokémon I have is fletchling. And the Pokémon I'm looking for look really far away well hopefully I have what it takes to make it that far. Okay I think I'd bored you enough with the details. So; let's continue the journey** **.**

 **Pokémon**

 **Fletchling-** **Girl-Lv.2: Tackle, Double team**

* * *

Walking In Route 2

I was heading to Santalune forest when I was stopped by a kid. "Hey kid" He said. "This forest is for worthy trainers for you to enter you must first beat me in a Pokémon battle. What do you say kid do you accept." "I accept" I said truthfully. "alright! zigzagoon! I choose you" A brown and white raccoon like Pokémon came out of his Pokéball. Zigzagoon I took out my Pokédex to examine it.

Pokédex

Zigzagoon, The Tiny Raccoon Pokémon. They walk in zigzag fashion. They are also good at finding items in the grass and also in the ground.

Pokédex put away

I took a deep breathe, "Whelp here goes nothing, Fletchling I choose you!" Fletchling came out of her Pokéball. "Alright! kid show me what you got." He said. "Here we go, Fletchling use Tackle!" Fletchling flew to tackle Zigzagoon. "Okay Zigzagoon use growl!" and after that command Zigzagoon unleashed a loud growl which stop Fletchling in it's track and scent it flying backward. "Hang in there Fletchling and use tackle! Fletchling shocked it off and went after ZigZagoon again. Just then the kid smirked, "ZigZagoon use Sand attack!" Then ZigZagoon turned around and started throwing sand at fletchling. Fletchling was able to dodge the first and second bunch of sand but got hit with the third one. "Fletchling!" I yelled. Fletchling got sand in it's eyes so Fletchling can't see anything. Seeing an opportunity the kid launced an attack. "Now! Use bite." Zigzagoon started running then it jumped in the air and bit fletchling. "No! Fletchling," Fletchling started to fall until it gained altitude just then the kid shouted."Zigzagoon! finish it with tackle." Then zigzagoon started charging at fletchling. "Come on fletchling! dodge it!" But fletchling couldn't see where the attack was coming from and got hit head on. Fletchling landed directly on the ground with it's eyes wriggled. "Fletchling!" I shouted running toward it. "Alright! ZigZagoon we won!" The kid and his zigzagoon danced happily and went on their way. As for me I was still looking at fletchling until I returned it into it's Pokéball and rushed back into Vinville town to find someone who can heal my fletchling.

At Vinville town

"Hello! Can anyone please help me and my fletchling." I pleaded. Just then a young woman approached me saying. "I think I can help?!" I handed her my fletchling who sprayed it with some sort of spray. Just then Fletchling woke up and felt fully better. "Oh! Thank you so much. I don't know how I can repay you." "You don't have to thank me I was doing what was right." She said and went on her way. I was looking up at Fletchling flying in the sky.

When Nighttime came

I went to Route 2; I took out my Pokéball and let out fletchling. "Well, Fletchling your free now." Fletchling looked at me confused. "Fletchling your free now back into the wild it's for the best." Fletch, Fletch-ling. Fletchling said. Flying onto my chest crying. "Now, Now It's not you it's me. I guess I'm not cut out to be a trainer. And, if I can't be a trainer then I don't deserve a partner." I set Fletchling down and turned around with tears coming out of my eyes. "Good-bye Fletchling." I said and started running away from Fletching.

Back at Vinville town

I was sitting at a fountain at the middle of the town still crying at the loss of my best friend. Just then a weird Pokémon holding a flower appeared right in front of me. "Huh, who are you?" I took out my Pokédex and looked it up.

Pokédex

Floette, The Single Bloom Pokémon. Floette is a Fairy type. It takes cares of wilting flowers as it flutters through the fields. It also uses energy of flowers in battle.

Pokédex put away

"Huh, A fairy type; how interesting." Just then I saw two feet and when I looked up it was a very tall man who was wearing ragged clothes. The man asked. "Why do you look so sad?" "Because I had to say good-bye to a friend" I said sniffling. "I see, tell me what happened." I explained to him that I was heading to santalune forest and was face to face with a kid and lost. "Now I get it, you see Pokémon are just like people they also have feelings. Plus, it's also important to establish a bond with your Pokémon; Otherwise, you can never understand your Pokémon or unlock its full potential. Remember kid, Pokémon can be strong only if the bond between it and its Trainer is strong." And with that he and Floette left leaving me to ponder in thoughts. I was thinking back at the time Fletchling helped me when I got lost in santalune forest he led me out of it and made sure I made it back home safe and sound. We became best friends ever since that day. Just then, I thought to myself Fletchling choose me. I released it but it choose me. I've got to find her. I stood up and went to santalune forest. To find Fletchling. "Fletchling, Fletchling, Fletchling where are you? Fletchling" I heard no response so I decided to head back to route 2 but I went too far deep that I can't remember where I came from. "It's just like that day." I thought. "Hello? is anyone there? Hello?" I said but there were no one I was so scared I started to cry not only did I lose a friend but I'm lost as well. At that moment I saw a shooting star I closed my eyes and said I wish I had my fletchling back. I said. And laid my head against a tree until I heard a familiar sound. "Fletch-ling" I opened my eyes and I saw Fletchling. "Fletchling? Is it really you?" "Fletch-Fletch-ling" It said. It started flying and I followed it.

Moments later

I was back at route 2; "Fletchling, you came back after what I've did. Oh, Fletchling I'm so sorry can you ever forgive me?" I asked so sadly. "Fletch, Fletch-ling" she said flying on my shoulder. I took out my Pokéball tapped fletchling with it and the middle part flashed red and white until stars came out of the Pokéball. I let fletchling out of its Pokéball and it flew back on my shoulders. "Welcome back Fletchling" I said happily. "Fletch-ling" said fletchling laying its head on my neck. We went back to vinville town and slept in an apartment for the night.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **We'll continue on to the Next chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:** Rematch to Santalune Forest

 **After finding our way out of Santalune Forest we went back to vinville town to sleep in a hotel for the night. When morning came we did some training with some wild Pokémon and I think me and Fletchling can do anything as long as we stay in sync with each other. Now on with the show.**

 **Pokémon**

 **Fletchling-girl-lv.5: Tackle, Double Team**

* * *

I was walking to Santalune forest when. "Hey you!" I turned my head to the side to see it was that kid with the Zigzagoon. "Looks like your back for more huh!" I kept my cool and said "You only beat me because me and Fletching weren't in sync this time its going to be different." "Alright kid show me what you got, ZigZagoon I choose you!" And ZigZagoon was standing for battle. "Alright Fletchling I choose you!" Fletchling appeared ready to fight. "Watch out kid here I come." "Okay! We'll go first Fletchling use tackle." I said. And Fletchling attacked in high speed smacking into it. "No Way!" The kid said surprised. "Nice one Fletchling" Fletch-ling said Fletchling blushing after the compliment. The kid sneered "Don't start getting cocky, ZigZagoon use bite." With that ZigZagoon started charging with its teeth glowing. As for me I was waiting for the right moment and just as ZigZagoon was about to hit fletchling that is until. "Fletchling double team let's go." Just then copies of Fletchling appeared and when ZigZagoon bit one of the clones it disappeared causing ZigZagoon to lose its balance in the air. "Okay, Fletchling finish it with tackle." That's when I noticed the real attacking from behind. "ZigZagon behind you!" the kid now noticing but it was too late tackle hit its mark and ZigZagoon was sprawling on the ground with its eyes wriggled. "No, Zigzagoon" said the kid running toward his Pokémon. "We did it Fletchling we won." Fletch-Fletchling said flying on my shoulder. "Thanks Fletchling you're the best." "Well congratulations you have earn the right to enter Santalune forest." "Really, thanks." "Oh! Before you go let me give you a little tip; You see this forest is full of trainers who are itching for a battle follow the trail of those trainers and you should be out of Santalune Forest and into Santalune city." "Thanks, well Fletchling we'd better for who or what's in there." And off we went into Santalune Forest.

 **Few hours later**

"Phew those some tough trainers huh!" Fletch-ling nodded Fletchling in agreement. "But on the bright side we finally got out of there, we met new Pokémon who we put on the Pokédex, we made it to Route 3, and last, but not least we're closer to Santalune city. And if I'm reading this map correctly once we leave from there and past route 4 we should arrive in lumiose city. From there we'll meet Professor Sycamore himself at his very own lab in person.

* * *

 **We'll that's it for today and sorry it took me long to make another chapter but I was so busy with school, moving, work I been having a hard time to find the time to make and publish another chapter. So to be continued.**


	4. Chapter 4: Vivillon Festival

**Chapter 4:** Vivillon Festival

 **We'd beat our first challenger, We made it out of Santalune Forest and we made it to Santalune city. Now, this could be my best so far. But I can assure you this fic is full of surprises. So please enjoy.**

 **Pokémon**

 **Fletchling-girl-lv.9: Tackle, Double Team, Quick attack**

* * *

"Santalune City a place for beginning trainers. Wow this is actually a beautiful place to start a journey." "Fletch-ling" Nodded Fletchling in agreement. I went to the Pokémon Center to rest up Fletchling after going through many battles.

 **1 minute later**

"Uh, Jaimon, I would like to think you for being patient and I'm happy to let you know that Fletchling is ready to go" Said Nurse Joy. "Thank you very much ma'am" "By the way are you here to face the gym leader by any chance?" "I would but the Kalos league already happened" I said so sad. "Oh! You didn't hear they're bringing it back because Alain Kalos league champion announced that he didn't fully deserve the title because he said he helped made the Tragedy that occurred in lumiose city years ago. So he decided to bring back the league." "Really? That's great so where do I registered ?" "That's easy, give me your PokéDex and I'll register you" I gave her my PokéDex and seconds later.

 **Computer**

 _JaimonKirkland_

 _No. of badges :0_

 _Good luck_

"There you go you are now registered for the Kalos league oh and here's a little something" She gave me my PokéDex and some sort of case with a clear top. "It's a badge case so when you win a badge you know where to put it." "Thanks" I said and put the badge case in my backpack. "So I'm off now; And one more thing where's the closet gym?" "Why, we have a gym here it's right behind the Pokémon center." "Really, thanks." And I zoomed to the gym; " This must be it Santalune city gym, gym leader Viola the camerawoman who never misses a smile awesome." I entered and saw a battlefield surrounded by trees and bushes surrounding it. "Hi there, may I help you?" I turned to see a woman with blonde hair and white skin with a camera around her neck. "Um, yes I'm looking for Viola the gym leader." "Why, that would be me so how may I help you?" "Well you see my name is Jaimon Kirkland and I come from Aqua corde Town to battle you." "Sounds great but today isn't good for me. You see today is the Vivillon festival where Vivillons around the world and gather here to perform a show for us." "Really, I've never heard of it before. So you're getting ready for the festival?" "Well that and I'm getting ready my Vivillon ready for it." Just then a butterfly looking Pokémon appeared. "And speaking of which here she is my vivillon." "Vivillon, huh?"

 **PokéDex**

Vivillon, the scale Pokémon. Vivillon is the final form of the Scatterbug evolution. If you see a Vivillon in the wild it's a sign that water is nearby.

PokéDex put away…

"The final form of Scatterbug? That means you use bug type Pokémon. Correct?" "That's correct" she said happily. "So, question when does the festival start?" "Tonight at 8" "8, that's in 4 hrs from now; So do you know any good places to train until the festival?" "Hm, you could always face the trainers in route 22 that is in the western part of here." "I guess I can do that besides it could be fun" and with that I headed to route 22 and already made eye contact with a trainer. "Hey you let's battle! I like you to meet my partner and threw out a Pokéball to reveal a lion cub looking Pokémon. "Who's that Pokémon?"

 **PokéDex**

Litleo, the lion cub Pokémon. Because of their pride to fight they can never quit until they win.

PokéDex put away…

"Sounds like a tough Pokémon. Alright Fletchling I choose you" and Fletchling came out of her Pokéball to battle. "Alright Fletchling let's show 'em what you got use tackle" and Fletchling smacked into it. "Whoa, that Fletchling is fast" Litleo was getting up. "Litleo are you ok?" "Lit!" said Litleo angrily. "Right we can't underestimate these two but this time we can launch an attack use ember." "Fletchling use Quick attack to dodge" and with great speed Fletchling was able to dodge the ember attack. "Err! Litleo jump and tackle." "Fletchling, Double team" and copies of Fletchling appeared which confused Litleo. "Huh, Litleo the real one is right behind you quick dodge it." "Fletchling, quick attack let's go" but fletchling didn't use quick attack instead it used what looks like a new move and a powerful one too because it knocked Litleo out when it hit. "No, Litleo are you ok?" "Wow, Fletchling what move was that?" "That was Aerial ace" said the trainer. "It seems that your Pokémon unlocked that power when it wanted to take down Litleo." "Allow me to explain; first the user builds up speed and turns it into wind unleashing a very fast and powerful flying type move." "That's Amazing Fletchling you were able to learn a new move before our gym battle." "Fletch-ling" Fletchling smiled. Thanks to Fletchling's new move we were able to defeat the trainers in route 22.

 **At the Pokémon Center**

"Jaimon, I like to let you know that your Fletchling is a okay and ready for tomorrow's gym battle" "Thank you so much Nurse Joy, Fletchling come on out!" And Fletching was on my shoulder. "Well, Fletchling we still have an hour left before the festival starts so what do you say we grab a bite to eat?" "Fletch-ling" nodded Fletchling. We went inside a Café asking to use their kitchen. They said yes as long as we clean up after ourselves and buy a coffee later. First I grabbed a Pot, poured Pokémon food mix into the pot, added water, set the stove on medium, and wait a while before adding berries, next you add the berries (Your Choice) that's when I add shredded Mago berry and Nanab berry. Nanab berries is my Fletchling's favorite.

(Tip: Mago berries are perfect for flying types or Pokémon who rely on speed)

Stir it until it is rich, then you pour it on a baking sheet, and leave it cooking in the oven for 5 minutes and tada the Pokémon food is ready to be served. I gave Fletchling a bowl of Pokémon food plus a bowl of water and as usual Fletchling love it. As for me I just ate delicious sandwiches and a cup of coffee.

 **8:00**

"Ladies and Gentlemen it is now time for Vivillon festival " Everyone cheered as they are ready. That's when a group of Vivillon show up in different color wings but I can tell that Viola's Vivillon up front. They started unleashing a rainbow of sparkly spores, then they banded together to make a big Vivillon they were able to use the rainbow colored spores for the color of the wings, and for the big finish some of the Vivillons unleash some sonic waves from their antennae and the others unleashed some razor like wind from its wings which resulted in fireworks. "Wow, that was the best show I have ever saw." "Fletch-ling" "Jaimon?" "Huh, Viola hey your vivillon was amazing I can't wait to face it tomorrow" Viola smiled. "I look forward to tomorrow I'll see you then" and with that she left. I sighed "Whelp, Fletchling I think it's time we get some Zs for tomorrow what do you say? "Fletch Fletch-ling" Yawned Fltchling. And we stayed a night at the hotel.

 **To be Continued…**

* * *

 **So, didn't I tell you there were going to be surprises well I don't know about you guys but I was. By the way everyone the next fic will be me facing Viola for the gym badge. But you know what I don't care who or how powerful my opponent is because as long as me and Fletchling stay as one and you guys believin' there's no way we can't lose so wish me luck.**

 **P.S. The gym battle will be on next Wednesday so don't miss it.**


	5. Chapter 5: Jaimon VS Viola

**Chapter 5:** Jaimon vs Viola

 **Last time we made it to Santalune city and found out that the Kalos league is back giving me a chance to face Alain and becoming champion of Kalos. But first we need to get 8 badges before that can happened. Lucky for us today is the day we face Viola for our first gym badge but lucky for us Me and fletchling got up to do some training I had to make sure fletchling's aerial ace was strong enough against Viola. While training fletchling seem to have learned a new move hopefully it will help us get our badge. I'd also had to Convince Viola to have a one on one battle because I only have one Pokémon. Alright it's time for action.**

 **Pokémon**

 **Fletchling-** Girl-lv.12: Razor wind, Quick attack, Double team, Aerial ace

* * *

We are here Santalune city in hopes of winning our very first gym badge and looks like the battle is getting ready to begin. "The Santalune city gym battle between Viola the gym leader and Jaimon the challenger will now begin. This will be a one on one battle the battle will be over when a trainer's Pokémon is unable to battle substitution is not allowed" Announced the referee. "No substitutions" I thought to myself looking at my Pokéball. "I'll go first; Vivillon come out!" And Vivillon came out of its Pokéball looking all sparkly. "Ok, we saw Vivillon and how great of a show it performed but we never saw how good it is in battle. So hopefully fletchling's speed and attack and what I know so far about battling and strategy will be enough for us to get our first gym badge. Alright! Fletchling I choose you" and fletchling came out of her Pokéball ready for battle.

 **Gym battle**

 **Viola: Vivillon vs Jaimon: Fletchling**

"A flying type. Huh." "Both Pokémon are on the field so let the battle begin!" "Fletchling use quick attack" and with fast as lightning fletchling's quick attack made contact. "My, my I see you trained your fletchling really well." "Thanks it took a while but me and fletchling became strong together to become champion." "Now, try responding to this use gust" and Vivillon unleashed some strong winds which made fletchling start flying back. "Keep your cool fletchling, huh wait a minute that's just what we need fletchling use the power of that gust and use aerial ace. "Fletch" and fletchling was able to fly with the wind unleash a new and more powerful aerial ace hitting vivillon and stop the gust. "Way to go, fletchling." "Fletch-ling" "I'm impressed you were able to use the power of our move against us." "Well, we aim to please but I have to admit your vivillon is sure something." "Vivillon now use sleep powder" and vivillon unleashed some sort of green sparkly stuff. "Sleep powder what do I do? Wait I got it fletchling use quick attack and loop backwards to the wall." "Fletch?" "trust me on this I know what to do" and fletchling was able to use quick attack and loop backwards towards the wall getting further away from the sleep powder. "I wonder what he is planning." "Alright fletchling use your wings and blow that sleep powder away" fletchling flapped its wing creating strong winds riding away the sleep powder. "Aagh!" Viola surprised. "It'd worked!" I shouted in excitement before explaining. "How did you do that?" Viola looking curious. "It's simple all I had to do was give fletchling enough power in its wings to create winds strong enough to get rid of your sleep powder but that's not all it also gives fletchling's flying type moves a power boost." "I see very impressive I never knew you could do that." "Alright fletchling before we show them your new move let's use double team" summoning multiple clones of fletchling. "Hm, trying to confuse us please vivillon use gust and blow them away" vivillon blew the clones away but the real fletchling wasn't confusing vivillon. "Now, fletchling use Razor wind" and fletchling snuck up on vivillon and unleashed some razor blade looking move its wings hitting vivillon causing vivillon to land on the ground. "Vivillon use solar beam and counter attack" "Solar beam? No way" vivillon started absorbing light from the sun forming it into a beam. "Fletchling intercept it with aerial ace!" and fletchling started aerial acing into the solar beam. Both are trying to break the tie but vivillon's solar beam seems to be pushing harder than fletchling it looks like fletchling would quit but. "You can do it fletchling." "Fletch" "we're gonna be the best in the world right there's no way we can't quit because, I believe in you!" With motivation fletchling is fighting back twice as hard than before. Moments later, fletchling's aerial ace was able to fight through vivillon's solar beam. "Vivillon!" shouted Viola. But vivillon looks like it can't go on. "Vivillon is unable to battle, fletchling wins and the winner is Jaimon Kirkland" confirmed the referee. "Yes; we did it!" fletchling flew on my hand tired. "Thanks, fletchling you're the best." "Fletch-ling" said fletchling happy. "Jaimon out of all the trainers I've met you take the cake. You were able to battle not only with strength but with strategy I am truly impressed." "Thanks, Viola that means a lot." "And as proof of your victory at the santalune gym" and took out something that looks like a pink bug with big yellow eyes. "This is the bug badge." "Really? Wow thanks; we did it fletchling we won the bug badge." "fletch-ling"

 **Outside the gym**

"Well, Jaimon I wish you luck on your journey." "Thanks Viola for everything and I wish you luck on your gym battles" and off we went to lumiose city. "Bye, everyone I hope to see you soon." "Bye, Jaimon take good care of yourself" "Alright lumiose city here I come!

* * *

 **To be continued…**

 **Phew! Vivillon was a tough Pokémon but we finally got our first badge here in Kalos that means 7 more badges to go. Well guys our next stop is lumiose city so this will continue on to the next chapter so I hope you'd enjoyed.**

 **P.S. Next Chapter on Wednesday**

 **P.S.S: Sinnoh chapter 2 on Saturday**

 **P.S.S.S: Read my K.C. undercover fanfic Okay.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Sick Ralts

**Chapter 6: The Sick Ralts**

 **I am so sorry folks my mom went away for a 2 weeks and had to take her laptop with her so I couldn't publish this chapter on Wednesday. So I got a lot of fanfic to catch up on. Now, that she is back I can get started on making chapter 6 if you remember we'd faced Viola and won our first gym badge here in Kalos. Today we are going to catch a Pokémon and if you read the title you know who it is. Now its show time.**

 **Pokémon**

 **Fletchling** -girl-lv.14: Razor wind, Quick attack, double team, Aerial ace

* * *

After going battle to battle with the trainers here in Route 4 me and fletchling decided to rest for a while before we continued on to lumiose city. While I was sitting at a fountain in the middle of the route fletchling was flying with a bunch of flabebe who evolve into floette the first fairy type Pokémon we met in vinville town. I was using kalos guide to study about lumiose city apparently lumiose has a gym too I would be happy about that but according to this the gym focuses on electric type Pokémon which haves a huge advantage against flying types like fletchling. Just then fletchling appeared looking worried "Fletchling-fletch fletch" "Fletchling what's wrong?" "Fletch fletch-ling" and fletchling started flying away. I took that as a sign to follow it. I'd followed it to a bunch of grass I looked through the grass to find a strange Pokémon not looking to good. "Huh, who could that be?" I wondered as I took out my PokéDex.

 **PokéDex**

Ralts, the feeling Pokémon. If its horns capture the warm feelings of people or Pokémon, its body starts warming up slightly.

PokéDex put away…

"A ralts?" I went to touch it and its head felt hot. "Whoa that's a high fever fletchling we'd better hurry and take it to Lumiose since we're closer to the entrance than we are to santalune." "fletch-ling" fletchling said in agreement. And off we went to went to lumiose city of course we had to skip every trainer to get there which is not like us but for sick or hurt Pokémon we can make exceptions. We were able to sneak past the trainers and make it to a gate that leads to lumiose city. I entered and arrived in lumiose city "lumiose city finally now to find the Pokémon center" I was able to find the Pokémon center but according to the sign on the door the Pokémon center is closed due to machinery not working. "Oh man! Now what do I do?" I thought for and remembered Professor Sycamore's lab is here. "That's it we need to find the research lab. Now how to get there?" I looked to find a taxi. "Well what da ya know?" I entered the taxi "where to?" asked the driver. "Pokémon research lab please on the double" and he drove to the research lab. "We're here that'll be $10" "5+5=10 and here you go thanks" and the taxi went on its way. I knocked on the door and a woman wearing a white robe "Hi there can I help you?" "Yes I'm looking for Professor Sycamore and quick it's an emergency." "Okay, just wait here and I'll buzz for him. Professor Sycamore I have a trainer here with an emergency and needs your acquaintance." "Okay, I'll be there." "Yes; Sir Professor Sycamore will be with you in a moment." "Okay thanks"

 **3 minutes later**

"Phew-ie, those Pokémon are a handful" He turned to me. "Ah! You must be the trainer with an emergency? So what seems to be the problem?" "You see this ralts is really sick and the Pokémon center machines aren't working so I had to bring it to you." "I see let me take a look at it" I gave him ralts and felt his head. "That's definitely a high fever I'll see what I can do" He put ralts in a table in his office and put a cold wet rag and ice pack on its head to lower the fever. "Okay, that should do it now can you go into the kitchen and get me an Oran berry I keep them in the refrigerator." "Got it I'll be right back" I quickly ran to the kitchen and search the fridge from top to bottom until I finally found some Oran berries went back the professor's office. "Found some" "good now why don't you feed them to ralts." "Alright" I went closer to ralts. "Here you go it's an Oran berry eat up" but ralts seem to be too sick to do or eat anything. "Maybe it just needs some rest let's leave it here to rest for the night okay." "Yeah, right!" "So you must be quite the trainer to have already beaten the santalune gym without breaking a sweat." "Well, I'm not that good I'm still training to be the best until I am the best. Anyway thank you for doing this professor my name is Jaimon" "Ah so you're the Jaimon I heard about I didn't think you'd make it this far without one of the three starters." "Sorry about that but I had strategized what Pokémon to use to make the perfect team." "Now about ralts is it yours?" "No, you see me and fletchling were getting some R'N'R before we arrive in lumiose until fletchling spotted ralts there not looking to good." "So you do have a Pokémon." "Yep, come on out" and out came fletchling from its Pokéball. "What a magnificent fletchling you have here" complimented the professor. "Thanks fletchling and I have been friends for a long time that's why I choose fletchling to be the first Pokémon I pick to travel with." "Well, from the looks of it you raised it really well." "Gee, thanks" the professor yawned. "It's been a long day why don't you stay here for the night." "That would be nice thanks."

 **In the middle of the night**

I had a hard time sleeping I kept thinking about ralts. I got up and went to check on it "I don't know if you can hear or understand me but I don't know why I couldn't catch you when I found you because I always wanted a cool Pokémon like gallade or gardevoir and yet I didn't catch you and I don't know why." "Because you believe in catching Pokémon fair and square" I turned to see the professor right behind me. "Professor I" "It's alright, it's true you could've caught ralts back when you found it but your conscious told you to do the right thing and that was to bring it to me or the Pokémon center for it to heal because battling it at the state it was in would have made it worse." "I guess" I let out a yawn. "Whelp, better get some sleep." "Sounds like a marvelous idea."

 **In the morning**

Professor Sycamore was placing plates of food on the table and shouted "Breakfast!" Fletchling was already flying to the kitchen to eat. Just as I was about to head into the kitchen I noticed something happening in ralt's room. I went inside to see ralts standing there looking curious I went closer to it. "Hello, my name is Jaimon me and my friend brought you here to feel better are you okay?" and moments later ralts was on my shoulder hugging me in happiness. "I'll take that as a yes are you hungry?" "ra-ra" and we were heading to the kitchen. "Well, well looks like someone is feeling better" said Professor Sycamore noticing ralts happily on my shoulder. "Yep, ralts this is Professor Sycamore and fletchling they were the ones mostly responsible for making you feel better." "ra-ralts" and in seconds ralts was on the ground eating Pokémon food. "Whoa, how did it do that?" "well, well it's really good at using teleport." "Teleport?" "it allows the user to move anywhere at random." "Wow awesome." "So what are you going to do from here?" "I don't know exactly but I do know I need to figure out how to face the lumiose gym leader." "Um, yeah about that I'm afraid the gym is closed because the gym leader gone off somewhere and no one knows where he is" "So what do I do now?" "You could head over to Cyllage city they have a gym there." "Cyllage gym?" I said looking it up. "Here it is huh it's a rock type gym that's big trouble for us fletchling." "Jaimon remember this anything can be possible as long as you become one with your Pokémon and show them how much you care about them." "Thanks I'll remember that."

 **Outside**

"I'm off thanks again professor for everything" "No problem Jaimon and if ever need help let me know I'll help you the best way I can." "Got it" I crouched down to say good-bye to ralts. "Take care ralts." "ralts" said ralts so sad. And I went on my way that is until ralts teleported in front of me. "Ralts?" "It seems ralts has grown fund of you" said Professor Sycamore. "Is it true ralts do you want to come along with us?" "ralts" said ralts so happy. "Alright, go Pokéball!" I shouted and threw it at ralts it sucked ralts inside moving side to side until done. I went to pick it up and shouted "Alright I caught ralts!" "Now, make sure you take good care of those two okay" hoped Professor Sycamore. "Thanks I will bye" and waved good-bye to the professor and on my way to cyllage city.

* * *

 **To be continued…**

 **Chapter 7:2/25/17**

 **So now we have not only a psychic type but also a fairy type looks like life in kalos just got interesting. Hope to see you guys on Wednesday of that date.**


	7. Chapter 7: Rhyhorn Racing

**Chapter 7:** Rhyhorn Racing

I continued my journey to be the champion of Kalos and so far, I've been doing okay. First off I helped an old guy with some boxes to take to his house apparently he was the director of a Pokémon fan club and gave me an EXP share as a token of thanks. He said that it will allow my weak Pokémon to gain experience even though it didn't participate in battle. I thanked him for the gift and went to the Pokémon mart to stock up on supplies before I hit the road.

 **Pokémon**

 **Fletchling** -girl-lv.14: Razor wind, Quick attack, Double team, Aerial ace

 **Ralts** -boy-lv.4: Teleport, Confusion,?,?

* * *

I was getting ready to go Cyllage city but I had to make sure I had enough Pokéballs, Potions, and food until we get there. "Okay, that seems to be everything now on to Cyllage city" I went on my way to route 5. When I got there a lady with blonde hair coming from the gate saying "I am sorry sir, but this road is under construction but will be repaired be gone tomorrow afternoon" "Aw man, now what do I do?" "You could enter the rhyhorn race" suggested blonde. "Rhyhorn race?" I said confused. "You never heard of rhyhorn racing?" "No" "Rhyhorn racing is a popular sport here in the Kalos region. Trainers ride on the backs of rhyhorn and race around the track the first one to make it around the track wins." "But what do the winner get?" "A medal and $1,000" "Really that sounds like fun where can I enter?" "Come with me and I'll show you" so I followed her back to route 4. "Here you go this is where you can register" "Thanks, excuse me I would like to enter the race" "Welcome please allow me see your Pokédex for a minute to register you" said a woman around the counter as I gave her my Pokédex. "Alrighty then you're all set for the race" "Thank you so much" "The race begins at 5:00 p.m." "5:00 that's 9 hrs from now. What should I do until then?" "You and I could have a battle "said the woman who guided me here. "You want to battle with me a real battle" "Of course I'm always looking for a challenge" "Okay then I'm ready when you are" and we started walking somewhere away from the track to battle. "Let's make it simple one-on-one okay?" "Got it by the way my name is Jaimon what's your name?" "The name is Alice" "Nice to meet you Alice now to show you my partner fletchling I choose you!" and fletchling came out feeling energetic. "Nice, Now here's mine budew I choose you!" and a plant looking Pokémon appeared. "Budew?" I said taking out my Pokédex.

 **PokéDex**

Budew, the bud Pokémon. When it feels the sun's warm touch it opens it bud to release pollen. It lives alongside clear pools.

Pokédex put away…

"Hm, budew is a grass type leaving it at a disadvantage against flying types like fletchling" I said wondering why she chose it. "Jaimon, why don't you go first" assisted Alice. "Right, fletchling quick attack go!" fletchling charged and hit budew with great ease. "buuu-dew" "Budew mega drain" Just then green glowing plants came from underground and heading toward fletchling. "Fletchling cut 'em down with razor wind" and blades of winds coming from fletchling's wings appeared cutting down the vines and 1 razor wind hitting budew. "Ah! Budew hurry you need to get up please!" "You need to stay calm" I said getting through to her. "You need to stay calm otherwise the Pokémon will start losing confidence in itself and its trainer." "He's right I need to stay calm and believe in budew." "Budew please get up I believe in you please wake up" Just then Budew started glowing and changing it was amazing and when the glow disappeared a different Pokémon was there. "Whoa, who's that Pokémon?" I wondered taking out my Pokédex.

 **PokéDex**

Roselia, the thorn Pokémon and the evolved form of budew. Roselia use different types of poisons in each hand seperatly when it attacks. The stronger its aroma the healthier it is.

Pokédex put away…

"So that's what evolution looks like? Awesome! It looks like budew sensed how much you deeply cared about it and found the love in you to evolve." "Really? Wow my budew evolved into roselia!" said Alice very excited. Just then Roselia fired different color leaves from its hands they were so fast that fletchling couldn't dodge them in time. "Whoa, that was fast" "Roselia you learned Magical leaf that's a brand new move!" "Congrats on the move. Now let's get this battle running again!" "Right! Roselia magical leaf!" and roselia used its new move on fletchling. "Fletchling razor wind" and fletchling unleased razor wind to counter magical leaf causing an explosion sending both Pokémon back a bit. "Fletchling quick attack" "Fletchling-fletch-ling" fletchling is charging at roselia who is doing nothing at the moment. "Now, roselia stun spore let's go!" "Ro-seli-a!" and roselia unleashed a move that is similar to vivillon's sleep powder but yellow. "Fletchling fly higher and dodge it" fletchling flew higher and higher but the stun spore kept going after it and seconds later fletchling was hit. "Fletch-ling" "Fletchling!" "Now's are chance Roselia finish it with solar beam!" and roselia started absorbing light from the sun. "Come on fletchling dodge it!" But fletchling was too paralyzed to move. "Now roselia fire the solar beam." "Ro-sel-ia!" and roselia fired the solar beam which hit fletchling. "Fletchling no!" fletchling was on the ground with swirls in her eyes leaving fletchling unable to battle. "We did it, we did it roselia we won!" said Alice. As for me I returned fletchling to her Pokéball "Thanks fletchling for your hard work" I said and walked toward Alice. "So that is the power of evolution very impressive! I can't wait to face an opponents who can mega evolve." "Me too evolution is mysteriously incredible." "Well we still have time so what do you want to do before the race!" "Well, I'm going to train for the santalune gym." "So you're entering the kalos league as well?" "Yep, so far I won a badge from the cyllage gym." "You beat the cyllage gym?" I said surprised. "Yep and Santalune city is home of my second badge." "So how many Pokémon do you have?" "So far just one" "One Pokémon? Well I should warn you that the gym leader there uses bug types. So a grass type like roselia is at a disadvantage." "Bug types huh, thanks for the tip roselia let's train like there's no tomorrow" and she and roselia went somewhere else to train. "Looks like we need to start training too especially when we're going to face opponents strong as her at the kalos league. So I went to train for the next gym.

 **At 5p.m.**

"Ladies and gentlemen it's time for the annual rhyhorn race!" said the announcer and the audience went crazy with excitement. We have here ten eager rhyhorn racers ready to go but first I'll explain the objective. You see our rider's goal is to ride their rhyhorn around the track the first person to make it around the track on their rhyhorn wins this medal and $1000. Are you riders ready?" "Horn" said the rhyhorn. "On your marks, get set GO!" The gates opened and the rhyhorns started racing. I had to admit staying on a moving rhyhorn is tough most trainers fall off their rhyhorn because of it but it's a good way to get in the lead and right now me and Alice are neck and neck in the lead. There was no way I was going to lose to Alice the second time. "Come on, rhyhorn we come this far so there is no way we can't lose so what da ya say? Let's do it!" Moments later rhyhorn started gaining incredible speed and in no time flat we were able to pass Alice and even though it was hard to stay on rhyhorn we were able to make to the finish line. "We have a winner Jaimon Kirkland!" Everyone cheered. "We now award him a medal and $1000 as his prize for winning the rhyhorn race" everyone cheered wildly. "With that folks that marks the end of the rhyhorn race and we hope to see you again!" "Yeah!" shouted everyone in the audience.

 **At the gate to lumiose city**

"Hey Jaimon" said Alice. "Hi, Alice I'm sorry you didn't win the race but heck, you beat me and I beat you looks like were even" "Yeah well I'm off to santalune city I need to get my 2nd badge" "Hey, can I go with you to watch your battle?" "Well, sure why not its better than travelling alone" agreed Alice. "Awesome Santalune here we come!" and we camped for the night and will continue our adventure on the next chaper.

* * *

 **To be continued…**

 **Looks like I made a travel buddy and just like I said in the first chapter of this fic this is going to be a long journey because now we're heading back to santalune city where Alice will earn her second gym badge. As the Journey continues**

 **Next chaper: 3/8/17**


	8. Chapter 8: A Fairy New Friend

**Chapter 8:** A Fairy New Friend

 **As we continue our way back to Santalune city sight of Alice's gym battle we for a nice lunch. In this chapter Alice catches a new Pokémon and well you guys get the point.**

 **Pokémon**

 **Fletchling** -girl-lv.14: Razor wind, Quick attack, double team, Aerial ace

 **Ralts** -boy-lv.5: Teleport, Confusion,?,?

* * *

"Lunch is ready!" I shouted as the Pokémon went to their bowls and digged in. Alice happily smelled the food "Wow, everything smells so good" "Thanks, I learned a lot from my mom" "well, if I were a food critic then I would give 5 stars" she said loving the taste of the food. "Well, What do ya know looks like roselia would give me 5 stars for my Pokémon food cooking" I said already seeing an empty bowl in front of roselia. "She ain't the only one" said Alice pointing to fletchling and ralts who done as well. "Alright, I hope you all still have room for dessert?" "ro-rose" said roselia knowing what Alice means leaving fletchling and ralts confused. Moments later Alice picked up a basket and opened it only to see Fletchling and ralts looking even more confused and roselia looking devastated leaving Alice confused that is until she took a look in the basket and saw that it was empty. "Aaah!" she screamed "What happened? Why are you screaming?!" I asked uncovering my ears, "The Poképuffs they're gone!" "PokéPuffs? Aren't they special types of desert for Pokémon?" "Yes, but now they're gone!" She cried. "Now, Now just make some more and I'll help okay" I said trying to make her feel better. "Really? Thank you!" "Alright you three go out and play while we make some Poképuffs we'll let you know when their ready okay?" "Fletch-ra-ling-selia!" said the Pokémon as they went somewhere out of the way. Fletchling was doing nothing but flying about while roselia and ralts were smelling and picking flowers. Just then ralts noticed a strange looking a yellow flower slightly bigger than the others. He went closer and closer and when he went to smell it the flower started moving a bit and when ralts tried to pick it the flower started floating revealing a little creature on top of it. "Ralts!" said ralts. "Fla" said the Pokémon happy to see ralts as it tossed it a ball. "Ra-ra" said ralts and they played ball.

 **Meanwhile**

"Alright, that should do it" I said putting the finishing touches on the PokéPuffs. "Good, everyone will be so happy" said Alice. We went to look for our Pokémon and found only fletchling and roselia "fletchling!" "Rose" and me and Alice hugged our Pokémon. "Wait a minute where's ralts?" "fletch-fletch-fletch" said fletchling not having any luck. "Calm down, I'm sure ralts can't be too far" "I hope not, fletchling why don't you search for ralts in the air" "fletch-ling" and fletchling took off to find ralts.

 **Back with Ralts**

Ralts had been playing the Pokémon for a while now and they both seemed to be having fun that is until Ralts' stomach started growling. "Ra-ralts" said ralts feeling a little embarrassed. Apparently he wasn't the only one because his new friend stomach growled too. That's when ralts grabbed a hold of the Pokémon and they teleported away.

 **Back with the group**

"Fletchling, any sign of ralts?" "Fletch-ling" fletchling said shaking its head no. "Here you two must be hungry how about a break?" suggested Alice opening a basket full of Poképuffs "roselia!" said roselia crying in happiness. But before roselia could get one ralts and his new friend appeared stopping roselia in its tracks. "Ralts!" I said hugging it. "where have you been I was worried sick" "It look likes ralts made a new friend" "huh, oh! That's a flabebe" I said as I took out my Pokédex.

 **PokéDex**

Flabébé, the Single Bloom Pokémon. Flabébé chooses a favorite flower at the beginning of its life and takes care of it from then on.

Pokédex put away…

"Wow, it's so cute" said Alice. Seconds later flabebe started eating up all the PokéPuffs "hey get away the rest of these are for our Pokémon!" But flabebe kept on following Alice and her basket which left Alice with 1 option running. So she ran as fast as she can but flabebe wasn't too far behind her. Alice ran and ran until it reached a cliff with nowhere else to go she was in a pickle alright. We followed them to the cliff and when we got there ralts teleported again but this time between flabebe and the basket "Ra-ra-ralts" said ralts pointing to his friends saying they need to eat too. Just then vines coming from flabebe and hit ralts sending it on an edge of a cliff "ralts!" I shouted as I ran to ralts only to trip from the vine. "I see that was vine whip" and started floating toward the basket of Poképuffs "Oh no you don't roselia quick use stun spore!" And roselia's stun spore came out of roselia's hands hitting and paralyzing flabebe. But flabebe didn't stay paralyzed for too long because flabebe started glowing green and hours later its paralysis was gone. "What? What happened?" wondered Alice "This is just a guess so I have to say that was aromatherapy it help cures the status problem of a Pokémon" I said as trying to get ralts out of there. Just then flabebe used vine whip and grabbed the basket "oh no, you don't!" said Alice struggling to get her basket back. "Roselia quick use Magical leaf and cut these vines" "ro-selia!" shouted roselia firing magical leaf and cutting down the vines. Getting really annoyed with this flabebe unleashed a move similar to silver wind but different "hey I know that move that's fairy wind!" shouted Alice "fairy wind? Huh? Sounds incredible I mean what power" I said fascinated. Both Pokémon are looking pretty tired the way this is going it will take forever but lucky for me that was plenty of time for me to get ralts and return it to my Pokéball. "Man, roselia looks pretty wipe. Alright roselia use mega drain!" And giant green glowing plants came from underground and grabbed flabebe taking away its energy "Now, Alice there's your chance catch it!" "Right, okay go Pokéball!" and she threw a Pokéball at flabebe hitting its flower and it getting sucked inside a Pokéball the Pokéball wiggled side to side for a while and ta-da flabebe is caught. "Ah we did it! We caught a flabebe!" "Rosel-rose!" "Congratulations Alice you have a new Pokémon and a new friend to take on the road" I said so proud of her. "Alright, everyone it's PokéPuff time!" said Alice and the Pokémon started digging in. "Alice, I'm very proud of you today now what do you say you put the same amount of effort against Viola okay." "Got it!"

* * *

 **To Be Continued…**

 **Filled with confidence after capturing a flabebe Alice is more excited to face Viola at the Santalune City gym and earn her second badge as the journey continues.**

 **Next Chapter:** 3/15/17


	9. Bug Tournament pt1

**Chapter 9:** Bug Tournament pt.1

 **After leavimg lumiose and traveling through rute 4 we finally made it to Santalune city, where Alice hopes to earn her second gym badge.**

 **Pokémon**

 **Fletchling** -girl-lv.14: Razor wind, Double team, Quick attack, Aerial Ace

 **Ralts** -boy-lv.5: Confusion, Teleport, Growl, ?

* * *

Jaimon and Alice were walking through route 4 and saw Santalune city. "Ah! There it is Santalune city!" shouted Alice in excitement "Yeah! Being here sure reminds me of when I saw the vivillon festival it was the most beautiful thing I ever saw" I said. "Come on my gym battle awaits" said Alice grabbing my hand and rushing towards Santalune city. "Alice wait up first we need to head for the Pokémon center and rest our team" said Jaimon. Just then Alice stopped and realized he's right "Your right, our Pokémon do look beat up" and off we went to the Pokémon center. "Hi there and welcome to the Pokémon center how may I help you?" asked Nurse Joy. "Yes, would you please heal up our Pokémon?" I asked "why, of course" she said noticing Alice looking at her strangely "um, excuse me is there a problem?" "No, it's not that it just that aren't you the same Nurse Joy I met at Cyllage city?" wondered Alice. "Oh no! you see the Nurse Joy you met at Cyllage city happens to one of my twin sisters" said Nurse Joy showing us a picture of the Nurse Joys we may meet at different Pokémon centers "you see here is the Nurse Joy you met at Cyllage city and here I am right here" "now I get it thanks."

 **1 minute later**

"Jaimon, Alice I am happy to announce that your Pokémon are in fighting fit and hope to see you again" "thanks" me and Alice said at the same time "Now we're off to challenge the gym" said Alice as we headed toward the gym. When we got there we knocked on the door and seconds later "Jaimon is that you?" said a familiar voice I turned to see Viola with her camera around her neck "Viola!" "Its nice to see you again what brings you back here?" "Oh! You see you have new challenger Viola this is Alice, Alice this is Viola Santalune city's gym leader and best photographer" I said giving introductions. "Nice to meet you" "it's nice to meet you too now what do you say about having a gym battle with me?" said Alice ready to go. "I'm afraid not today because I happen to be a special judge for the Pokémon bug tournament." "Pokémon bug tournament? What's that?" I asked. "Ooh, Ooh! I know it's a tournament where trainers catch bug type Pokémon, next they use their new bug type to perform in front of judges and if the judges like your performance then you go to the final round where you show how strong your new Pokémon is but if they don't then you are out of the tournament, the person who wins the whole thing leaves with a special prize and the people who entered the tournament gets to keep the Pokémon they caught." "Wow, that sounds very interesting!" I said "so what do you say you two want to enter?" "I'm in!" said Alice "it depends are we allowed to use our Pokémon to catch bug Pokémon?" "Yeah why?" "Well I'll enter only to stick around for the first round so I could train my ralts" "Do whatever floats your boat" said Viola "So when and where is this bug tournament taking place?" "The first round will take place in Santalune forest while the other two rounds will take place on route 22, go to the Pokémon center and look for a table that is where you two get to sign up." "Got it, let's go" and off Alice went to the Pokémon center. "Is your friend always like this?" "You don't know the half of it" I said as I went the same direction as Alice.

 **1 hour later**

"Ladies & Gentlemen we are happy to announce that the bug tournament is happily on its way there are 3 rounds in this tournament and the tournament will be over when one trainer and his/her Pokémon are triumphant through all three rounds will leave here not only with 1 new Pokémon but with 2 because the grand prize is a Pokémon egg" said the announcer pointing to a container containing an egg that's blue on the top and white at the bottom. "Alright, now we begin our first round where trainers will look through Santalune forest for a bug type Pokémon the rules are very simple this round you can use your Pokémon to help you catch bug type Pokémon you must only get bug Pokémon and they must be caught here in Santalune forest nowhere else. Trainers will have 10 minutes to catch a bug type and sign in to proceed to the next round now with 10 minutes on the clock let's begin!" And all the trainers started running towards Santalune forest. Me and Alice were traveling separately because she wanted stay in the contest while I wanted to train ralts and besides I already know what Pokémon is in that egg ( I literally do all I have to is look at and the color of it and bam I know) but you know what I'm not gonna spoil it for you guys I'll let you see it when the right chapter comes. Continuing ralts has been putting up a good fight against these bug Pokémon I hope Alice is doing great.

 **Alice side**

Alice was walking with her flabebe probably wants to train it while see finds a bug Pokémon that best suits her "Gee, I didn't think finding a bug type Pokémon would be so hard especially when forests are filled with them" While she was walking she saw something in the lake having trouble. "Uh oh! It looks like someone's in trouble come on flabebe we better help" "be-be" and they went to the lake to see what who was in trouble but couldn't because it seem to be doing a lot of splashing for them to see what it is. "Hm, I got it flabebe use vine whip and get it out of there!" "fla-be-be!" and flabebe's vine whip was able to grab it and reel it in it looked like a spider wearing a cute little rain hat "A Pokémon? Are you okay?" "Sur-kist" said the Pokémon looking very happy. "Good now what do you say about coming with us?" "Sur-kist" the Pokémon nodding its head yes and Alice took out a Pokéball and tapped its head with it sending it inside flashing red and white, red and white and Voila it is caught. "Yes we caught a bug type!" "flabebe!" Alice looked at her watch and saw she has 3 minutes to get back to the entrance and sign for the second round "uh oh! We better run" "fla-fla"

 **10 seconds left**

"Alice, Alice quick sign up hurry!" I said and Alice was able to sign up just before time ran out. "You did it Alice!" "I did it, I really did it!" "Congratulations Alice I can't wait to see you and your Pokémon in the second round" "Thanks Jaimon! I can't wait" "That's it, trainers who signed up are going to the next round!" said the announcer. "And I happen to fit that definition" said Alice can't wait for tomorrow. "Alright trainers listen up the next round will start tomorrow at 5p.m. So I wouldn't want to miss something like this!" said the announcer in excitement.

 **At Night**

"Well, Alice I hope you know what to do tomorrow because I'll bet the next round will be a whole lot different" "I know hopefully 5:00 is plenty of time for me and my new Pokémon to come up with an idea of a performance of a lifetime." "Trust me I know you can do it besides you're the only one I know can do it." "Really, thanks" said Alice letting out a yawn. "You should rest tomorrow will be a big day so you're going to need your beauty sleep" "Your probably right, time to hit the hay" and we went to our own beds and in 10 seconds we were asleep.

* * *

 **To be continued…**

 **I can't wait for Alice to perform I bet her and surkist will do great you guy gotta stay tune and read what will happen next.**

 **Next Chapter:** 4/5/17

 **P.S: Sorry everyone but since spring break is next week I have to take a break from typing so hope you don't mind.**


	10. Bug Tournament Pt2

**Chapter 10:** Bug Tournament Pt.2

 **Today is the second day of the bug tournament where trainers who advanced put on a performance for three judges to advance to the final round the question is this can Alice pull up a performance of a life time or will this be the final round for her the answer is at the end of this chapter so stay reading.**

 **Pokémon**

 **Fletchling-** girl-lv.14: Razor wind, Double team, Quick attack, Aerial Ace

 **Ralts** -boy-lv.9: Confusion, Teleport, growl, ?

* * *

Beep! Beep! Beep! The alarm clock kept on beeping until I hit the snooze button. "Hey, Alice time to get up and start training" I said trying to get her up "Uh! Just 10 more minutes" she said putting the blanket over her. "Do I have to remind you that you have to come up with a performance for the judges with your new Pokémon?" "Oh yeah? Right I forgot that I need to get up early to work on a performance" she said getting out of bed. Before we did anything else we had to freshen up like taking a morning shower, brushing our teeth, and having a good nutritious breakfast after all that we're ready to go. "Alrighty, Time to do some practicing now it's time to take the spotlight!" said Alice sending out her new Pokémon. "So this is your new Pokémon?" I asked taking out my Pokédex.

 **PokéDex**

Surskit, the Pond Skater Pokémon. Surskit can walk on water as if it was skating. It can attract prey with a sweet aroma that it produces.

Pokédex put away…

"Surskit cute name now what do we do for a performance?" "Hm, why don't we have a battle? We'll know what moves your surskit knows and maybe just maybe it'll give you an idea for a performance." "I don't know" "Don't worry I'll use ralts promise" "Well, okay then let's do it" "Alright Alice you get the first attack" I suggested. "Got it surskit attack" just then surskit started attacking with speed "Ralts teleport!" and ralts disappeared before surskit made contact. "I have to admit that is one fast quick attack" I complimented as ralts reappeared on the left side of surskit. "Surskit! Use another attack quick!" and surskit fired a series of bubbles "Ralts use confusion and quick!" ralts was able to stop the bubble attack by using confusion. "Now send those bubbles back at them" and ralts reversed the directions of the bubbles sending them right back at surskit "Surskit dodge them with quick attack" and surskit was dodging the bubbles with quick attack which was a lot faster than before. "I wonder how in the world is quick attack faster than before" "Surskit let's try one more move!" "Surs!" said surskit as a blue glowing ball appeared and fired a beam at ralts "Ralts teleport! Let's go!" and ralts disappeared just in time before the attack hit him. "Phew well I be, whatever that attack was it sure looked mighty strong. "From the looks of it that was an ice beam" I said "Ice beam?" "it's a move that attacks the opponent with a icy cold energy beam sometimes an ice beam attack can be so powerful that it may actually freeze an opponent causing them not to move until they thaw out of it. "Wow, we may have a shot in winning this thing with an attack like that" "Well, that all depends if you can get pass the second round so hopefully learning all of surskit's move will help you come up with an idea" "I sure hope so" said Alice not sure what to do. "Whelp, I'm off come on ralts" I said returning ralts "Where are you off to?" "Store, I need to buy some more berries and food and also some items we may need once were on the road again" I said as I went on my way. Alice let out a big sigh "This will take me forever to come up with a performance" she said looking at her surskit.

 **12:00**

"Alice! Lunch is ready you can't think on an empty stomach" "I guess, after all I am feeling quite famish" she said grabbing some sandwiches, fruit, and water. "And some of my homemade Pokémon food specifically for surskit, here you go surskit enjoy" "Surs-kit" said surskit enjoying a nice lunch. Alice wasn't doing too much eating because she was still distracted about what to do. Once surskit was done it was ready to play "Wow surskit clean bowl how's about you meet everyone else? Alright gang come on out!" I shouted letting both fletchling and ralts out of there Pokéballs. "Fletchling this is surskit this is Alice's new Pokémon, surskit this is fletchling and you already met ralts" "Fletch-fletchling" said fletchling greeting herself. "Now, you three can go have fun while I clean up, okay?" "Kit!" said everyone and went off to play just then Alice had a thought after seeing surskit skate away with the others "I wonder yes, that could work!" I thought. Alice got up and shouted "That's it I figured out what to do surskit come on we got some training to do sorry everyone but once the tournament is over surskit will be ready to play again okay?" And she and surskit were getting some preparations ready for the performance round.

 **5:00**

"Ladies and gentlemen we would like to start our 2nd round of our bug tournament!" "Yayyyy!" the crowd is really wild. "In this round the trainers who passed the 1st round will have a chance to show off the beauty of their new bug type Pokémon. Now, trainers remember whoever makes it pass all through three rounds will leave here with another new friend in their life!" the announcer announced showing everyone the Pokémon egg. "The Pokémon performances judge by these three people, in the first panel we have Santalune city's gym leader Viola. "I'm looking forward to seeing the beauty of everyone's Pokémon" On the second panel we have santalune city's Nurse Joy. "Wow it's a pleasure to be a judge" And last but not least we have a special guest here today famous actress and Kalos champion Diantha. "Wow, I'm really honored to be here in front of all you wonderful trainers" "Yaaah!" "So, that's world's famous Kalos champion and actress Diantha; She's the person I have to defeat after I defeat the trainer with that mega charizard at the Kalos league" I said thinking of the day will come. "Alrighty then now that we finish the introductions let's get the 2nd round of our tournament started!" "Yaaah!" and the crowd went wild.

 **After 15 minutes**

"Alright everyone we have seen some intelligent trainers and their bug types showing their beauty and cuteness. But now we come to our final contestant from Shalour city Alice!" "Whom, Alice is from Shalour city?" I thought to myself. "Surskit! Take the spotlight!" And out came surskit ready for action. "Surskit use ice beam!" and surskit froze the ground. "Next, use bubble!" and surskit twirled while unleashing bubbles in the air. "Now, surskit give them a skating performance" with elegance surskit started skating pleasing the audience and also the judges. "And now finish it with ice beam!" within seconds surskit destroyed the bubbles with an ice beam leaving nothing but blue sparkles raining down on surskit. "Great work, Alice" giving her grin. "That was truly amazing" said Nurse Joy. "Truly beautiful using the beauty of water and ice" said Viola. "Ah affective way of using ice, water and surskit's skating abilities to make a performance to catch the hearts of many people and trainers in the crowd. "Well, that's that we'll be right back with your 16 results so stay where you are until then!" I went to look for Alice and found her at the gym. "Hey" "Hey" "So what are you doing?" "Waiting I guess" "Yeah bet it stinks having to wait for something huh" "Yeah" she said smiling a bit. "Sorry to keep everyone waiting but the judges have made a decision on whose going to the next round and here they are! So let's give a big hand for these hard working trainers!" She said showing everyone the faces of those who will advance to the next round "You're in you made it to the third round!" I said seeing her picture on the bottom left. "I'm in, I'm in! I can't believe it!" "Listen up trainers the final round will begin tomorrow at 3p.m. So don't be too late!" "Yeah!"

 **At the apartment**

"Wow you're going to the final round" "Yeah I'm pretty excited" "Just remember to do your best and have fun if you do that then you can win for sure" "Right well better get some sleep big day tomorrow don't want to miss it" "Yeah good night."

* * *

 **To be continued…**

 **What an amazing day as Alice has made it pass Round 2. Now the question is how will she fair in Round 3? What opponent awaits her? The answer will come in the next chapter as the journey continues.**

 **Next Chapter:** 4/14/17


	11. Bug Contest pt3

**Chapter 11:** Bug Tournament Pt.3

 **We have reach the final round of the bug tournament and Alice has managed to make it pass rounds 1 & 2 and now has made it to round 3 where she and surskit planned to battle their way to victory. Will Alice win the bug tournament? Find out now.**

 **Pokémon**

 **Fletchling: Girl: Lv.14:** Razor wind, Double Team, Quick Attack, Aerial Ace

 **Ralts: Boy: Lv.9:** Confusion, Growl, Teleport, ?

* * *

"Alright, surskit time for some training" "Surs-kit" "Alright Alice give it all you got!" "You got it! Surskit quick attack!" "Ralts teleport!" and in second ralts disappeared before surskit made contact. "Surskit use ice beam on the field!" in seconds the battlefield was covered in ice. When ralts reappeared ralts slipped. "Are you okay ralts?!" "Ra-lts" "Phew, in that case use confusion on yourself!" "Raaa!" and ralts was floating in the air. "Hmph, trying to avoid the ice" Alice said to herself. "Surskit use bubble!" and Surskit was firing at us with a bunch of bubbles as for us we did nothing that is until "Now ralts!" I shouted. Just before the bubble could hit ralts wa able to stop it with confusion "What?!" said Alice looking all shock. "Now send that bubble right back!" "Raa-lts!" shouted ralts changing the direction of the bubble. "Surs!" "Surskit ice beam let's go!" "Surss!" 'Confusion isn't strong enough to deflect that my best bet is to teleport but I'll bet Alice will expect me to do so looks like I'm stuck I guess I have no choice but to take it sorry ralts' I thought with no other option. "Surs-kittt!" And surskit fired an ice beam. Just then ralts yelled a loud & powerful yell which not only destroy the ice beam but caused surskit to be sent flying towards a rock causing serious damage preventing it from continuing. "Whoa, ralts what was that?" I asked. "If I know anything about fairy type moves I would have to say that was disarming voice" said Alice. "It does damage to your opponent by letting out a emotional yet powerful cry" "A fairy type move?" "Correct apparently ralts sensed you were troubled and awoken its fairy powers to help you" "Wow, ralts that was totally awesome" I said hugging ralts. "Well, we certainly have a long way to go to win round 3" said Alice returning surskit to her Pokéball. "Nice battle you two" we turned to see Viola with a woman. "Hey, Viola whose your friend?" "Oh, this is my sister Alexia" "Hi, there nice to meet all of you" said Alexia. "So you two are training real hard" "Yeah, if I'm going to win the tournament then I have to train real hard" said Alice. "Yeah, and I need to train exceptionally hard for the Cyllage gym" "The Cyllage gym? That's a rock type gym correct?" asked Alexia. "Um, yes why?" "Well, if you want I can help you I happen to have a move to use against rock types" "Really?" "Yep, just watch carefully okay?" "Okay" "Alright then come on out!" she said as she sent out a big Pokémon with a big wingspan. "Whoa, who's that Pokémon?" I asked taking out my pokédex.

 **PokéDex**

Noivern, the Sound Wave Pokémon. The ultrasonic waves Noivern releases from its ears are powerful enough to crush a boulder.

pokédex put away...

"A Pokémon like that would be super cool" I said. "Alright noivern use steel wing!" "Noi-vern!" Noivern's wings were glowing a metallic like color and was flying towards a rock. The rock began to crumble and then got destroyed "Whoa" Me and Alice said at the same time. "As you can see steel type are super effective against rock types" "So you're saying if fletchling learned that move it would have a move to go up against rock types?" "Yeah, I think" "When do we start?" "Right after lunch I'm starving" said Alexia as her stomach was growling. "Ok then" "While you guys are doing that I'll be training for the tournament"

 **After lunch**

"Okay listen & watch carefully in order for a Pokémon to use steel wing they'll need to concentrate real hard first they think about metal then they focus that metal into their wings now once you do that all of that you go for it noivern use steel wing!" "Noi-vernnn!" and just like before Noiven's wings glowed and flew to another rock and destroyed it. "Now you give it a try" "Okay, ready fletchling?" "Fletch-ling" fletchling nodding her head yes. "Okay then but let's start with some small rocks. "Now remember fletchling you need to clear your mind of everything and focus on metal in your wings" "Fletch" fletchling closed its eyes and empty everything except steel wing. Seconds later fletchling's wings started glowing a metallic color. "It's working okay fletchling I'm going to throw these rocks at you and need you to deflect as many of them as you can 'kay?" "Fletch!" "Here we go!" I said and fletchling was able to destroy 2 but lost steel wing when the 3rd rock was launched but thanks to fletchling's speed fletchling dodged it n the nick of time. "Hu, nice one fletchling" I said when fletchling landed on my shoulder. "I have to say you train your fletchling very well for it to destroy 2 rocks on it's first try. But fletchling is going to need stronger wings in order to maintain steel wing" said Alexia. "We can do it after all there's nothing we can do when we work together" "Fletch-ling!" "That's the spirit well we better get moving" "Ah, to where?" "Route 22 its almost 3 we don't want to miss the final round of the bug tournament" "Oh yeah right let's go fletchling return!" And off we went to route 22.

 **Route 22 3 p.m.**

"Ladies & gentlemen welcome to the final round of the bug tournament where we'll be seeing the strength between bug Pokémon but first as you can see on top of our monitor our contestants are going to be paired at random and there you have it the matches that are going to take place!" "Alice is in the first round" I said. "I just hope she and surskit are ready for this" said Alexia. "So now we begin our first match we have Alice who will be facing off against Taylor!" "Piece of cake" said Taylor. "In this round trainers are going to battle 'til either side's Pokémon cannot continue there are no substitutions now if you two are ready let's begin!" "Surskit I choose you!" "Durant let's go!" both Pokémon appeared ready to go. "Another Pokémon I haven't seen" I said taking out my Pokédex.

 **PokéDex**

Durant, the iron Ant Pokémon. Each Individual play different roles in driving Heatmor, their natural predator, away from their colony.

Pokédex put away...

"Surskit quick attack!" Surskit was moving with graceful speed. "Durant protect then bite!" and with that a shield appeared and protected durant leaving surskit unable to dodge durant's bite. "Surs-kit!" cried surskit. "Surskit time for our secret move" "secret move?" I wondered. "Alright surskit use attract!" in seconds hearts appeared around durant and durant's eyes turned to hearts. "Surskit learned attract" I said so happy. "Alright surskit use bubble!" "Surs-kit!" and surskit surrounded the whole field with bubbles. "Now use ice beam!" and surskit froze everything on the field including durant. "Use bubble again!" "surs-kit!" And surskit fired a series of bubbles at Durant plus some of the leftover frozen bubbles hit. "Durant hit back!" said Taylor watching helplessly. "Dur! Dur-ant-ant!" "You got it now surskit finish it with quick attack!" "Surs-kit! Surs!" "Durrr-anttt!" and Durant was left unable to battle. "Durant cannot continue and with a brilliant strategy Alice please proceed to the next match!" "You got it!" said Alice happily. "Alright we'll now begin our second match we have Dave vs Hayden!" "Hayden? Could it be?" "Well, well never thought I see you here" Alice turned to see a boy who happens to be the same age as Alice with blonde hair and green eyes. "Hayden it is you!" "Aah! How sweet you remember me after all this time hey Alice" "So what aretournament here?" "Isn't it obvious I'm in the tournament and traveling through kalos entering gyms as well" "Um, earth to Hayden your on!" said the announcer. "That's my cue better get going and hope to see you in the finals" and with that Hayden went on his way. "The second match is about to start trainers bring out your Pokémon!" "Heracross I choose you!" "Alright then Mothim I choose you!" and two new Pokémon appeared on the field. "They both look super cool!" I said taking out my Pokédex.

 **P** **okédex**

Heracross, the Single Horn Pokémon. Heracross Herculean powers, can easily throw around an object that is 100 times its own weight.

Mothim, the Moth Pokémon. It flutters around at night and steals honey from the Combee hive.

pokédex put away...

"Let the 2nd match begin!" "Heracross use horn attack!" and heracross charged in for a horn attack. "Mothim dodge then silver wind!" and with great speed Mothim was able to dodge horn attack and launch a powerful silver wind. "Hang in there heracross use aerial ace!" and heracross did a perfect aerial ace. "Mothim use gust!" just then some strong winds were coming from Mothim stopping aerial ace and sending heracross smashing to the ground. "Time for the finish Mothim use psybeam!" "Moth-immm!" and mothim fired a powerful beam at heracross leaving it unable to battle. "Heracross is in able to battle which means Hayden and mothim will proceed to the next round!" Hayden and mothim both took a bow before they left the field. "Whoa if that mothim could beat heracross without a sweat then how can Alice beat it? I wondered.

 **12 matches later**

gustce has been doing a great winning her matches of course this Hayden guy isn't too shabby but now they reach the final round where they can face each other. " Ladies and gentlemen we have reach the climax of our bug tournament in this match we have two very strong trainers to my left is Hayden to my right is Alice!" "Come on Alice you can do it!" I shouted. "Let the final match of the bug tournament begin!" "Surskit I choose you!" "Mothim time for battle!" both Pokémon appeared ready for battle. "Mothim start off with gust!" shouted Hayden as mothim unleashed gust. "Surskit use ice beam and make a wall!" "Surs-kit!" and surskit made a ice wall to protect itself. "Mothim use psybeam!" "quick intercept it with ice beam!" and both attacks collided with each other resulting in a explosion. "It's a draw" "I wouldn't bet on it" just then a psybeam hit surskit "what?" said Alice. "I'm guessing mothim's attack are stronger so it's going to be tough for surkit to handle" said Alexia. "Alright let's see we can get speed on our side surskit use ice beam on the ground!" and surkit turned the field into an ice rank. "Mothim use hidden power!" Just then glowing balls appeared around mothim and fired them at surskit but thanks to the ice field surskit was able to dodge them with great speed. "Nice work surskit!" "Mothim keep firing with hidden power!" "Moth-imm!" mothim kept on firing his hidden power and surskit is doing its best dodging them. Surskit is dodging and dodging until suddenly surskit slipped and got hit "Surskit!" yelled Alice. "I got to figure out how to hit it with a ice beam" said Alice just then see looked at the ice and thought of something. "Okay that may work, Surskit use quick attack!" and surskit started to speed up. "What's she up to? Mothim use gust!" shouted hayden. Mothim unleashed some powerful winds blowing onto the field kicking up a lot of dust. When the dust cleared surskit was no where to be seen "Where did surskit go?" I asked. Just then appeared hovering over mothim "What the..." "Alright surskit now use ice beam!" "Surs-kit!" and surskit fired its ice beam. "Moth-im!" said in pain "Alright it worked!" said Alice. "Not bad" I said "Not only was that a brilliant move but it was also supper effective" said Alexia. "Not too bad now let's see how you react to this Mothim use silver wind!" shouted Hayden. Mothim unleahed a powerful silver wind holding surskit back "Surskit" "Now use Psybeam!" "Moth-imm!" shouted mothim firing a psybeam and hitting surskit. "Whoa surskit is getting hammered" "No kidding look at who see have to tangle with as long as mothim is in the air surskit is at a hue disadvantage" said Alexia. Surskit started to get up "Come on surdkit you can do it!" encouraged Alice. "Mothim time to finish it up with psybeam!" and mothim went in for the kill. "Come on surskit dodge it!" shouted Alice and in seconds surskit jumped and dodged psybeam and started glowing. "Whoa is that?" "Yes surskit is evolving" confirmed Alexia. "Mas-que-rain" "Who's that Pokémon?" I said taking out my Pokédex.

 **Pokédex**

Masquerain, the Eyeball Pokémon. And the evolved form of antennae have eye patterns on them. Its four wings enable it to hover and fly in any direction.

"Mas-que-rain!" said masquerain irritating Hayden. "Mothim stay calm and use silver wind!" "Moth-im" shouted mothim unleashing silver wind. "Masquerain dodge it!" shouted Alice and with amazing speed masquerain dodged silver wind with no problem. "Now use quick attack" and masquerain went in for the quick attack "Quick mothim stop it with gust!" but masquerain hit mothim before it could stop it but mothim still unleashed gust. "Masquerain quickly dodge it!" said Alice. Instead of dodging it masqerain fired back with what look like silver wind overpowering gust and hitting mothim. "Wow looks like masquerain learned silver wind" I said so excited. "That's great maquerain you can use silver wind alright let's finish it up with quick attack" "Mothim dodge it!" and mothim dodged it in the nick of time. "Now use psybeam!" "Ice beam let's go!" and it was another clash of ice beam and psybeam this time ending in a draw. "Use Quick attack" and masquerain charged in there with a quick attack. "Mothim now use silver wind!" and mothim launched a silver wind holding back masquerain. "Wait how come masquerain didn't make it in time?" I asked "If I had to take a guess I say the damage it took earlier I say masquerain reached its limit" said Alexia. "Come on masquerain I know you can do it use quick attack finish it off!" "Mas-quer-ain!" and with great determination masquerain pushed it's through the silver wind and hit masquerain leaving it unable to battle. "Mothim is unable to battle masquerain wins which Alice wins" "And there you have it folks after an exciting battle Alice emerged victorious!" everyone yelled and applauded. "Way to go Alice!" I said. Hayden returned his Mothim back to his pokéball "You fought real out there mothim thank you" he said looking at Alice and taking his leave. "As promised we reward Alice with this Pokémon egg and can't wait to see you guys in the next bug tournament!" everyone yelled like crazy.

 **At the gate to route 4**

Hayden was leaving until "Hayden!" "Huh?" he turned to see Alice. "Hey I wondering if you wanted to stay for my gym battle with viola?" "Nah, I've got other gyms to go to and Pokémon to catch but I do wish you luck on both your journey and gym battle" "In that case here take this" she said giving him the egg. "But you earned it" "I know but seeing you again was a prize enough" "In that case I'll take good care of it for you" he said and they both were smiling. "Well I better go I have to umm get ready for tomorrow" she said waving good-bye to Hayden. "Bye Hayden take care!" "Same to you" said Hayden and off he went to route 4. And off Alice went to the hotel getting some sleep for tomorrow.

* * *

 **After days of hard work Alice has not only won the bug tournament but haves a magnificent masquerain now we wait and see if masquerain or any of Alice's Pokémon will be ready to face Viola the answer will soon come.**


End file.
